A Pioneer's Life For Us
by TheWildFooL
Summary: Well say that the gang DIDN'T live in Japan but, lived in the United State's...well let's also say that the year wasn't around 2000 but within' the 1800's. And say that they was searching for something...but what?
1. Entry 1 : April 25, 1856

**A Pioneer's Life for Us**

**By**: **TheWildFool2011**

_(I would love to disclaim Yu Yu Hakusho and all of its characters.)_

_**(Kurama's P.O.V)**_

Entry #1 April 25, 1856

Hello there, I'm gonna be writing journal entries on my journey to Oregon. On this journey, my mother is coming along with me. I also invited Yusuke, Kuwabara, Hiei, Yukina, Shizuru, Keiko, Botan, Genkia, Puu, and Koenma...only cause it would have been quite boring just going with mother...

I told them as soon as I could and we all (of course Hiei would need my help) packed water, beer, fruit, extra clothing, weapons (in case something attacked us) tents, and lanterns.

This is a difficult journey ahead of us therefore we are heading to the west, Oregon, a place where people's families would love to travel too...so join me as we all travel through danger, excitement, and the ending of pure happiness...I'll keep you updated from my point of view...****

* * *

><p><strong>TheWildFool2011: STAY TUNED FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER PLEASE IT WILL BE COMING SOONER THAN YOU THINK ;)<strong>

**:D**

**Hey there! It's TheWildFool2011 I hope you enjoyed the beginning of this…I actually wrote this 6 years ago! And I just found it all printed out and typed nice and neat, so I thought 'what the hell, why not?' and began to re-type it cuz I didn't have a file in my laptop with the name of the title. Only things that where changed was the title and bits and pieces of each paragraph I hope you'll stick around for the story from Kurama's P.O.V! **


	2. Entry 2 : April 28, 1856

**A Pioneer's Life for Us**

**By**: **Animerockz2011**

_(I would love to disclaim Yu Yu Hakusho and all of its characters.)_

_**(Kurama's P.O.V)**_

**Entry #2 April 28, 1856**

**Well here we are on the road and as always those two idiots Yusuke and Kuwabara were fighting about when we are going to leave, honestly it's hard to tell those two that we aren't leaving until tomorrow when everyone is fully awoke and ready.**

"**No! We're leaving super early tomorrow!" Yusuke yelled.**

"**Nope Urameshi!" came Kuwabara's groggy voice "We're leaving...right...err...right now!"**

**I than got tired of the two bickering and butted into their conversation, "Um...Kuwabara I believe Yusuke is right...at least half right. We will be leaving tomorrow but only when everyone is ready."**

**Hiei sighed and questioned irritably, "Are you idiots done yapping?"**

**All three of us nodded. Keiko came in and asked, "Umm...what are you all doing?"**

**Hiei looked the opposite way of the others, "Those three idiots..."**

**Before Hiei could finish, I butted in quickly correcting his words, "What he meant to say was...Those TWO idiots were arguing. I just stopped them in time before Hiei could come in." I smiled after the explanation as Hiei glared at me.**

**Shizuru came in after Keiko, completely followed Botan with Puu safely in her arms. "I'll take it you guys are all ready to come and eat then?" Shizuru asked as she stepped to the side to let Keiko and Botan exit. **

**Shizuru then left as the guys where all looking at the door then looked at each, "Oh, yeah!" Botan came running back in with Puu still in her arms, "Kurama, your mother wants you to really come and eat with us all this time."**

**I looked at Botan with an irritated looked answering flatly, "Alright." I began to think to myself realizing that everyone was happy **_'I never expected everyone to be so...excited about this trip...but I'm worried...those rumors...people dying on the road from something called Cholera...' _

**Right after we ate and told jokes we all went to sleep, in different tents of course.**

**~~Okay readers I finally found my papers. And I don't want people bashing on me…I mean this story is 7 years old, I wrote it for my 7****th**** grade Social Studies class. So no bashing please, and of course I've added my new touch to the story. (Cuz it would have seemed boring) Anyway peace out!~~**

****Thank you for your time. Yours Truly, TheWildFool2011****


End file.
